A Soft Switch
by N. Dj vu
Summary: Quinn is a spy, and she secretly started a family with her love, Rachel. She has to leave her family behind to finish an extremely dangerous mission. She doesn't want to, but she knows this is the only way to end it just like how she starts. Mission completed. This story is classified. G!P Warning
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I want to do a story using flashback a lot. Quinn is spy who falls in love with Rachel and starts a secret family, and in order to protect her family, she needs to finish the one more mission.

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T own Glee. Otherwise, Faberry is definitely cannon.

**Warning: **G!P Quinn. Don't like it, then don't read it. The only reason I write it is because I want them to have the baby of their own.

Quinn's eyes locked with that warm pool of brown and her words lost in her throat. This pool of brown is the only reason for her to keep sanity and manage to survive. Doctors said that was a miracle, because no one can manage to survive after such condition and torture. When the backup army arrived at the scene, Quinn was the only one who still had a wee hue of trace of life. The only explanation was her extremely outstanding physical and mental pain toleration with strong mind, high responsibility, and a little pivotal luck.

Nobody had the cue about her, since no one knew her after all. She was the ice queen when it came to practice and head bitch in charge when it came to action. She never smiled, never flinched, and never failed. Except the little soft switch at the closet corner of her heart. Yes, she had a heart. Got a problem with that? Get lost! Anyway, the switch was the same switch of her heartbeat. Sound cliché?

The only reason why she still breathed was that she was too afraid to die. She didn't know whether Rachel would be afraid or not alone at home when the thunder ripped the sky apart. She didn't know whether Rachel would be able to fall asleep without she Skyped her goodnight. She didn't know whether Rachel would have headache and curled into a ball with the worn fluffy Pooh Bear she gave her at her birthday. The most important, she didn't know whether Rachel would have done something silly if she left her alone in this world.

"I am back." She smiled at her.

The girl jumped into her at one motion and buried deep in her neck crying silently.

"Shhhh… It's okay, babe. I am here."_ I am home. _Quinn carefully caressed her back and ravenously inhaled her scent.

"Don't you dare leave me like that ever again."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Quinn closed her eyes and that afternoon cut through her mind.

***Flashback***

_She finally withdrew her body from the toxically tan warmth and delusionally white sheet and quickly changed into some clothes. Some clothes of hers. She knew she was out of her mind, but she just couldn't leave without any trace of her with her. She knew they couldn't have any photos, messages, letters… Albeit, clothes with her aroma was definitely not banned. At least not in the script. Maybe it was better this way since it wouldn't be that agonizing to leave without the intense stare of the pool of brown._

_She crouched down to the eye level with the little angel who was coloring a Pooh Bear. Just at that moment, the little angel moved her glaze away from the drawing to the woman in front of her. Quinn chocked. Hazel locked with hazel. The only difference was that she had the identical look as her mommy._

"_Lucy…"_

_Quinn shakily whispered. The hoarse sound of her voice frightened her._

_However, the little angel was not surprised at all, just a little bit unease and anxious. Her pinky little hand touched Quinn's army._

"_Are you leaving?"_

_Quinn could not speak, not both under the two similar focused look. She opened and closed her lips a few times, but none of the word came out. She couldn't leave without her notice no matter how quiet yet jittery she was. She just couldn't let it go. She was just making this harder._

"_Don't leave, please. Mommy would be sad…" _

_Quinn almost lost it. She almost kissed this little angel and told her she was not leaving and she would never leave them, especially not the one laying on the bedroom door frame. No one knew how bad she wanted to fuck her and make love to her over and over again like there was no tomorrow or ran away with her two angels to someplace of nowhere and spent the rest of her life with her family._

"_Lucy… Listen…"_

_Quinn slowly adjusted her respiration rate back down from the limbo of heart attack, "Be a good girl, okay… Be a good girl for mommy and m.. For mommy, okay…"_

_Lucy Berry didn't understand why the woman in front of her was crying like a baby, just like she failed to fathom the reason why mommy cried every time she saw this woman and cried every time the woman was gone, and why every time mommy tried her best to smile and to stay strong for this woman and to comfort her even though mommy was bleeding in heart, but collapsed to the ground when the door closed behind the woman's silhouette._

_This woman was supposed to be a stranger because Lucy even didn't know her name, but she had the identical hazel orbs and they were both blonde shining like sunshine. It's this woman who angrily accused mommy for not dyeing Lucy's hair to chestnut and then kissed mommy tenderly like she would love her and didn't give a damn about the zombie apocalypse._

_Only when the woman was here, mommy would dye her hair and let her wear contract and turn Lucy to a little berry. Mommy even hummed songs when she was doing this. However, every time the woman left for a while, mommy would stop and spent day and night either watching her eyes or play with her tresses with her fingers._

_When the woman came to home, she always seemed to bare tons of heavy burden. Lucy could tell that she so tired that her shoulders were rigidly straight. However, they would soften immediately when she caught the first glimpse of mommy. Not only her whole torso, more like her entire heart anchored off._

_Lucy once asked her about this when the woman was playing with her, and the woman grinned and answered that her heart was never leaving mommy or Lucy. Sometimes, whenever she felt the world was too crazy and too overwhelming, she would always came back here for the subtle warmth which could only provide by mommy._

"_I love you. I love you so much…" _

_The cold yet soft lips covered on Lucy's forehead._

_Lucy raised her head and caught the intense look of this woman on her face, which seemed like she wanted to imprint her face in her mind._

_Lucy stood up and tipped her tiptoe to weep away the trace of tears dropped from that woman. The woman stared at the moisture on Lucy's pinky hand unbelievably._

_Lucy whipped her head to see mommy who circled her arms around her knees on the floor, and when she snapped back to the other woman who was already nowhere to be seen._

_She didn't know what to do to comfort mommy, so she was just quietly standing beside mommy. A moment later, an idea kicked into her mind, she waddled to the bedroom and hugged the toy mommy always clung to when she was sad, and then ran as fast as she could back to her mommy's side._

_Rachel raised her face with swollen read eyes and slowly accepted the Pooh Bear in Lucy's hand. She buried her face into the fluffy toy bear and desperately inhaled and exhaled in order to catch something, anything._

_Only when Lucy wrapped her little arms around mommy did she find out how shaky mommy was and the whisper under the breath._

"_I love you, too."_

***Flashback End***

**A/N2: So, what do you guys think? I kinda hate to see Faberry, especially Rachel so sad, because that's Glee's, the damn (wink) show's job after all. And I promise you the following chapters will start to reveal how they fall in love with each other (applause) from mostly Quinn's POV, I guess, to let this story make more sense. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: RachelBarbraBerry, thx ;D **

**After this update, I finally manage to update all my three stories :)**

**Pervious:**

"_Don't you dare leave me like that ever again."_

_"I won't."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

Quinn carefully kissed the tear away on Rachel's face just like she tried so hard to molly the pain she caused on this smaller woman, and finally her lips found her final destination on the other woman's lips. She started to suck and nip her succulent petals like a junkie was taking a hit. Just as she was going to rip Rachel's clothes apart, a voice chided in.

"Mommy…"

Rachel instantly broke out of the kiss, and Quinn moaned because of the instant loss of the warmth provided by her balmy lips.

"Yes, babe." Rachel's voice was husky totally unlike her original voice, and she sympathetically petted the head rested heavily on her chest.

"I finished the drawing!" Lucy smiled the identical hundred-watt beam as her mommy.

Rachel fondly caressed the little girl's sunshine tresses, "Okay, and after this lady finished cleaning herself and made herself decently presentable, let's show her your drawing as well. Is that okay, babe?"

Quinn raised her head from Rachel's chest and stared down to lock her eyes with the same hazel eyes.

"Okay, mommy." The little girl hesitated for a few second and then moved forward and hugged Quinn tightly and murmured, "Welcome home, Quinn."

Quinn's version blurred instantly.

Rachel cooed Quinn to take the shower and walked Lucy back to the drawing.

Quinn finally let her cry freely when she watched silhouette of the two women she loved most in this world.

When Quinn emerged from the bathroom, she swooned at the beautiful picture in front of her again: a mini version of herself and the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life laughing on the living room floor. She quietly sneaked behind those two, and carefully sat down behind Rachel and spooned her from behind after dropped a loving kiss on Lucy's front head.

"You smelt great, babe." Quinn buried her face into luminous brown locks and signed contently.

Rachel leaned back into her wife and smiled fondly.

"Lucy is here!"

Rachel warned and she had to stifle her moan when she felt Quinn was sucking and licking her pulse point while one hand was circling her wet clit inside her pants.

"Penis blocker." Quinn stopped her movement at once and hissed in Spanish.

"Quinn!" Rachel shoved the blonde on her arms. "You cannot say that to our babe girl!"

"I AM your baby girl as well!" Quinn squirmed like a spoiled brat.

"God, Quinn. You see, that's exactly why I favor Lucy a lot better."

"Fine." Quinn lifted her hands on the air. "But it's not my fault. Your torso is like a magnet capturing my hands all over it. So does your siren voice. The way you called my name thrills my guts."

Rachel had to cover her wife's mouth in order to let her stop talking.

"You do know that your kiss works better, right?" Quinn winked smugly.

"Oh, god, you are insufferable!" Rachel tried to keep a straight face.

"How was the drawing, Lucy?" Quinn shifted her attention but kept her hands roamed around her lover's exposed inner thigh.

Lucy beamed proudly and showed Quinn her work of arts.

There were four figures, two were pink, one was yellow, and one was brown. Quinn smiled at her little girl, "Lucy, this is beautiful, but who is this?" She pointed at that brown one which was much smaller and chubby than other three.

"This is the fluffy bear Mommy holds all the time."

Quinn kissed Lucy on her cheeks and turned to press her lips on Rachel's for a longing kiss. "You can hold me all the time now, Rae."

Rachel grinned and grabbed the blonde locks down for another kiss. Then she smiled down at Lucy and said, "What about the Smurf we haven't finished watching last week, Lucy?"

"I cannot sleep!"

"What about mommy sings a song for you like every day?"

Lucy was pensive for a moment and made up her mind, "Nope, I want Quinn to tell me a story."

Quinn beamed and teased, "Lucy, you spent too much time with your mommy and become as bossy as her."

She ducked a snap from her wife and softened her face to look at her daughter, "What story do you like to hear?"

"A unique story, like no one else would ever hear before." Lucy blinked her eyes and stretched her arms a little in her pinky bed, "like how did you guy meet?"

Quinn made a face, "Here we go another _How I met your mother_."

Rachel glared at Quinn playfully but smiled at the memory and replied, "My second Broadway show."

Quinn titled her head to the side and corrected, "Nope, actually, it was mommy's debut."

***FLASHBACK***

_New York's January was cold. The wind was freaking cold, for God's sake._

_Quinn was walking towards Broadway. The last place she would have ever pictured her final examination would take place. _

_So far, the most hilarious place for the exam was her best pal, Puck's, the most famous gay bar in New York City. Just FYL, Punk was probably the straightest guy in the whole planet. He was so excited about having threesome with some hot lesbians, but it turned out that was only a 100 percent GAY bar. _

_Quinn made fun of him for an entire week until she got the location of hers. _

_First of all, there was a high possibility that she would die in such a goddamn weather. In addition, she, Quinn Fabray, hated Broadway. Why? There were all dramatic and divas. Her life had already been a giant rollercoaster, so she didn't need other drama queens added to her life._

_She received the pamphlet at the ticket booth and brought one ticket of the current one, called Funny Girl. Irony. She remembered this name vaguely from her drama appreciation class back to Yale._

_She was thinking about throw them away directly to the trash can, but she was afraid her fingerprint was on it, so it may make a mistake. Especially this was the final, who knew whether Sue would be insane enough to look through the garbage place just for a reason to take away her points._

_Thus, she sat down on the front row and tried to relax herself without stamping her feet on the floor. "You need to conceal your identity, especially the sign of negative feelings, such as anxiety, sad, envy, and anger." Sue's face appeared in her mind._

_She needed to react as normal as possible and as enjoyable as possible of this show, so she secretly prayed to keep her awake during the show._

_She briefly glanced around her for any sign for a camera or the reflection of Sue's glasses._

_She inhaled deeply and moved her eyes back to the time on her phone._

_Suddenly, the light was out._

_Quinn's palms were sweaty._

_An angelic voice fulfilled the whole space._

_Her eyes snapped to the stage and her mind instantly was captured by the beautiful figure under the spotlight. There was the woman, the most breathtaking woman she had ever seen in her life. Brown luminous long hair gracefully spread on her shoulder, a pool of chocolate shining eyes sparking passion for this play, a more than kissable lips parted to sing the mellifluous notes, a sexily curved body covered by the sun-kissed skin, and her long, straight legs going on and on for miles._

_She was spellbound._

_Not until a hand landed on her shoulder, did Quinn realized the show was over and the audience was gone._

"_Wonderful covered job, Q!" Sue announced proudly. "You can belie anyone's eyes of your identity even if Broadway is your death penalty."_

_Although she was still losing in the voice of that stunningly charming woman, she could tell one thing for sure that she was a goner, and she had to know her name, and she had to meet her, and she had to make her hers._

_Then, her gaze locked on the piece of paper in her hand which was almost destroyed by her fists during the show._

_On that simple yet beautiful pamphlet said: Rachel B. Berry._

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

***FLASHBACK***

"_I am sorry. I must run to the wrong room." _

"_Really?" Rachel eyed the blonde girl with a raising eyebrow amusingly. She was quite a looker with curly blonde locks, impressive hazel eyes, an alluring husky voice, and a dangerously playful smirk. "It's really hard for people to __**accidently**__ run into my room considering it is the farthest room in the backstage and there is a huge sign says, "Rachel B. Berry.""_

"_Well, okay, you got me, and by the way, I love the golden star beside your beautiful name." Quinn shrugged but not seemed guilty at all._

"_Thank you. The golden star is a metaphor." Rachel put on her token show grin._

"_Perfect, just like anything else about you, your angelic voice, shunning appearance, and, of course, sun-kissed torso. Therefore, if those are also metaphor, I think they may insinuate that you have a nice heart inside your alluring body." Quinn's eyes started to roam around her body and licked her lips subconsciously._

_Rachel shifted a little uncomfortably. This blonde was dangerous and unknown. She seemed too playful to get close to for her own safety. The diva had already got the feeling of being ripped all her customs and fucked thoroughly by one simple glance._

_She cleaned her throat, "This is my first official Broadway show."_

"_Wow, congrats! You are kinda amazing! I know I am not professional, but I would definitely become one if every Broadway stars' voice were as perfect as like yours. I love you voice and I think I could see why they choose you to be in the one of the most famous Broadway show."_

"_Well, thank you a lot, and although I am highly flattered by your compliments, I wouldn't say that because only the voice of Barbara can be entitled perfect." Rachel was impressed by the blonde knowledge, but she couldn't help but defend her idol at once._

"_You are a Barbara too, right? You middle name, I mean."_

"_Someone did her research."_

"_Yep, like I said I am not professional in musical, so in order to ask the starlet out, I have no choice but to do some homework."_

"_I bet no girl failed to say yes before, smoothie?"_

"_But I only want one tonight, and I know if she becomes one, it will break my heart."_

_Rachel slipped out of her costumes and changed into something causal, like a white tan top and skinny tight black jeans showing her miles long legs off. She used one hand of hers to grab the coat she hung on beside the door and the other to connect with Quinn's._

"_I am famished. Any suggestion?"_

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

Lucy finally let the sleepiness take over her and fall asleep soundly.

Rachel and Quinn dropped kissed on her front head and headed toward their own bedroom.

"I cannot believe this. You just came back for one day and you completed outstripped my place in her heart."

Quinn kissed away Rachel's pout and said, "What can I say? I am so desirable."

Rachel rolled her eyes dramatically yet failed to hide her grin.

"Chill woman. Go and take a shower."

She slapped Rachel's nice ass playfully and pushed her to the bathroom.

"Babe?"

"Yes, Q."

"Don't chill too much. My body is ache."

"Quinn!"

"What?! It's not like our babe girl is around."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Faberry fan 09, you totally got me! Quinn is totally a push-over under the cold bitchy side [this side is coming up, too!] That was exactly what idea that triggered me to write this story. The first several chapters I mainly focused on the emotion part but I promise the next few come sexy time. BTY, let me know how do you wanna Quinn do? [wink] like **_**Naked Spy? Nikita… **_**Kidding, haha**_**! Just don't hate me after this chapter…**_

Morning came, Quinn blinked her eyes for a moment and turned her head to drop some kisses on the godsend tan skin torso clung to her own body. After all this years, she still couldn't believe she got this woman sleeping beside her. Her eyes swept all over her and eventually located on the thin silver necklace with a simple circle ring resting on her wife's left bare breast peacefully, and remembered the exact moment she fell for this ex-diva once for all.

***FLASHBACK***

_The blonde drove the diva to a rural place leaving the noisy neon far behind them after grabbing a dinner at a Thai restaurant which served brilliant vegan food, living up to Rachel's standard apparently, as Quinn researched the night before._

_Quinn pulled over the car and hurried to the passage seat and pulled the door open for Rachel._

"_Thank you, Quinn. That's very chivalrous." Rachel smiled sweetly at Quinn and apparently impressed by the careful choice of location._

_Rachel can see the twinkling stars bedecked all over the black curtain as if she could see the Milky Way with her bare eyes. Under the stunning sky, golden lights kindled the whole space, driving the coldness and darkness away with their warm orange lights and leaving only the distant laughter floating above the openness on a huge piece of shining ice rink._

_Quinn offered her hand for Rachel to take and led her to run into the rink._

_Rachel had no sporty cells in her blood at all, so she clung to Quinn as tightly as possible. Quinn laughed yet gingerly took both of her hands and told her to relax and enjoy. _

_Rachel followed Quinn's lead and slowly was pulled by Quinn for a few circles. She shrieked loudly like a little child and for a moment, she nearly forgot who she was. She let herself go and trusted Quinn instinctively. _

_After a few more circles, Rachel was ready to give it a shot. She gingerly withdrew her hands from Quinn and took a first step. One foot after another foot as Quinn patiently taught. Pretty soon, she could try some big movement. _

_Just as the exactly moment when she wanted to skate to Quinn to show her achievement off, she lost her balance and slipped down. Quinn hurried to her side to catch her hands, but it was too late. Quinn was pulled down to the ground with Rachel, and she only managed to put herself under Rachel in order to protect her from hitting the ice too hard. Rachel, however, intentionally put all her body weigh on Quinn and crashed their lower bodies together and started to laugh out aloud uncontrollably._

"_So… rink, eh?" Rachel smiled sweetly and teased the taller blonde a little. "I bet lots of girls will fall for this, right?"_

_Quinn stretch the back of her neck and felt a little embarrassed, "This is actually my first date."_

"_Wow, no way. So I am technically one of your first times?" Rachel unbelievably laughed._

_Quinn shrugged._

_Rachel smiled softly and tenderly said, "This is a perfect first date, cookie."_

_Quinn smiled and locked her eyes with those warm chocolate eyes, which she doubted she would ever get enough. _

"_Ready for your first official kiss for the first date?" _

_Instead of answering it, Quinn lowered her head and connected hers with Rachel's gingerly like kissing for a very first time._

"_You are my one of first times, too, Quinn. I just hope you know." Rachel caressed the golden locks with her palms and whispered against the soft petals after pulling away from that kiss owning to the lack of air. "You are the first girl I ever date."_

_Quinn was frankly surprised, "I don't… I am… I…"_

_Rachel chuckled a little, "You know you are cute when you stutter."_

_Quinn frowned and defended, "I am… I DON'T…" _

_She bit her lips from inside and signed frustratingly, "It never happened before."_

"_Score two for Rachel Berry."_

_Quinn laughed, "I just surprised, because I bet you must be asked out a lot from both girls and boys."_

"_But I only do relationships and I am kinda conservative, so I never accept booty call from some co-stars. Besides, I am never interested in girls before."_

_Quinn was actually happy to hear that despite the fact that she had no right to feel any jealous to anyone close to the diva at their current relationship, which was only a first date, but she still hoped that Rachel was not a prude because when the diva fell on the ice early, she accidently pulled Quinn along due to their jointed hands, and their crotches may somehow grind into each other and Quinn could still feel her boner through the thick attire and the kiss did not do any good aside from pushing her over the edge._

"_Then why didn't you turn me down as well?"_

_Rachel broke the eye connection and ducked her head for a while, "Okay, I lied."_

_Quinn's heart sunk and she felt sad for the sullen face in front of her. Without saying anything, she pulled the diva into a tight hug._

_Rachel buried her face into Quinn's golden tresses and slowly said, "Don't get me wrong. I was raised by two gay dads and moved to New York with my best gay pal, and I love them very much. It's just… My first crush was back to high school, to a cheerleader who was popular, smart, beautiful, and a really good heart even though she was mean to me. You remind me of her. A lot."_

_Quinn silently listened and drew small circles on the back of the diva._

"_I liked her a lot, but she called me names and vied with me for boys." Rachel was crying now. "I knew I could never be with her, and I though the only way to get her attention was to… I don't know.. stole her boyfriend."_

"_Shh…" Quinn could do nothing but hold her like she would break any time in her arms, and she really, really wanted to kick the cheerleader's ass. HARD._

"_Then… Then… She started to be friendly with me. I thought maybe it's because she joined the Glee club and got used to me. Maybe it's because she felt gratitude for what I did for her when she got pregnant at 16 years old. Maybe it's because she moved on from her ex-boyfriend, who was the quarterback, you know, one of the very few boys who loved me for who I was."_

_Rachel cried harder and clung to Quinn like she was the only life saver, and Quinn was trying to stifle her own tears._

"_Everything was getting better, everthing… until the boy purposed to me."_

_Quinn gaped but never stopped comforting the girl in her arms._

"_I didn't know what to do. Meanwhile, she suddenly started to snap at me. I was too stupid and too selfish to know the truth." Rachel started to hyperventilate._

_Quinn could see where the story goes and instantly held her palms on the diva's cheeks, "Shh…. Rachel, calm down. It's not your fault. It is life."_

"_No, you don't understand, Quinn." Rachel looked at Quinn intensely and almost sacredly. "I said yes to the boy and she tried to talk me out of it, but all I could think of was that she still had a thing for that boy. I was so angry while she was so determined that she tried until the day before the wedding. I couldn't listen. Why couldn't I listen?!" Rachel was shaking._

"_Do you know what's more funny?" Rachel laughed humorlessly. "I shouted at her and said my wedding would still go on with or without her, and I didn't expect her to understand my decision because she would never know the insecurity of being loved by nobody."_

"_She was my friend, my best friend, Quinn." Rachel's eyes began to dilate and dry without tears. "The night before the wedding, she accepted. She said she would come to my wedding as long as I was happy."_

"_On the wedding day, she was running late for picking up the dress, and everyone was urging me to start the wedding on time, but I couldn't, I couldn't do it without her, and I didn't know why. It just felt all wrong, suddenly. Thus, I texted her and asked her where she was. I realized how surreal the wedding was, marrying to someone I didn't love. I started to picture her as the white knight to save me, but just that moment, something broke in my heart. I swore I could hear it and I could feel it."_

_Quinn wanted to stop the diva because she was hurting herself so hard that it totally broke her again._

"_She died in the car accident on the way to __**my**__ wedding. Answering __**my**__ text is the cause that she missed the truck running through the red light."_

_Quinn helplessly watched something in the diva's eyes slipping away. She hated herself for doing nothing but holding her._

"_She was sending me a text, which read "On my way to love you, Rae." And __**I**__ was her emergence number. And the ring in the box in her pocket with my initiate was her only belonging. She was on her way to show me that I was loved by her from the beginning."_

_Quinn painfully watched the girl passed out in her arms and kissed her front head tenderly. For the first time, she noticed that there was a sliver ring in that silver necklace which the diva never took off. She couldn't even imagine the pain the tiny girl bore over the years. She bet the diva never told anyone before. She knew she was not supposed to feel jealous toward the ring's owner, but she couldn't stop the feeling of envy for the girl who could have the diva's heart for over 10 years. Carrying the girl in her arms securely, Quinn knew from that moment that she would protect this girl no matter what._

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

"Share a penny?"

Quinn snapped out of her thoughts and whispered a small "hi" to the sleepy yet beautiful brunette in her arms with a ruby cheek and a missy hair.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you as mine."

"Wow, isn't that sweet?" Rachel's voice was oozing sleepiness but that couldn't cover the happiness.

"I love you, Rae."

"I love you, too, Quinnie babe."

"Quit calling me that."

"Nah…"

"Ow, god, stop tickling me! I cannot breathe." Rachel giggled with tears as Quinn knocked her on her back with her mouth attached to the toned stomach.

"As your punishment, let's…" Quinn smirked slyly and was about to low her head to connect her lips to the former diva's lower body.

Rachel laughed and pulled Quinn's face away to cover wet yet still too sensitive clit. "Nah, my whole body was still aching from last night."

Quinn pouted and bit hard on Rachel's palm after licking it like a kitty.

"Plus, Lucy will need to get up and have her breakfast. Want something?"

"Nah," Quinn mimicked Rachel's tone. "Just come back to bed as soon as possible after you feed Lucy to serve me my dish and let me eat you out."

Rachel shook her head but couldn't deny the throbbing temptation of this advice, "Get your lazy ass out of the bed!"

"God, your bossy side was such a turn on."

"NOW!"

"Yes, mommy."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Faberry fan 09, well, what can I say? You kinda inspired me and I just feel like writing and writing, but this one totally slows down for you. Kidding, haha :D I was updating my other stories and taking SAT aboard :( (((((( And definitely Mr. and Mrs. Smith too, haha. I love that. And I believe there is a fanfiction called Mrs&Mrs Fabray here. You can check it out, very interesting.**

**RachelBarbraBerry, yep, I am glad too. It's perfect time to show that Quinn is a great family material! Totally whipped :)**

"QUINN!"

A pitch-perfected cry shattered the room full of low hiss and panting, and the body ached from pervious movement fell back on the mattress exhaustingly.

The sun shone through the window and spread on the cluttered, white sheet in the bedroom permeating the smell of afternoon sex.

The sun-kissed skin was covered by a thin layer of sweat. One hand covered idly on the eyes, the other ran lazily through the thick blonde mane. Although toned stomach was still wet from the previous activity and twisting spasm almost imperceptibly, the corner of the brunette's lips curved up into a satisfied smile.

The blonde-hair woman wore a goofy grin and giggled uncontrollably while she was still trying to catch her breath.

She popped up her ankle and rested her head on her hand and used the other hand to circle small comforting circles on the sparkling abdomen.

"God, you are so perfect." She took in the angelic brunette lying next to her.

She eventually just had to give in her desire to feel connect to the olive-skin beauty besides her. To mark her, to claim her, to worship her, and to love her.

She pecked her abdomen over and over again and used her lips to lick every drop of their mixed liquor clean. Merely the thought made her twitch again. They tasted so good together. The dark-skinned angel turned her into a monster in bed. She just couldn't get enough of her.

"We cannot stay in the bedroom forever, Quinn." The angel coddled the blonde lion who was currently licking her lips, as if she was hungry with a smile.

"Why not?" The lion pouted like a 5-year-old brat.

"We need to feed." The angel reasoned patiently.

"You are feeding me just fine." The lion smirked mischievously and tried to sneak her hands and mouth all over the angel.

Rachel chortled but pushed the blonde head and her roaming hands away from her.

"Not you, silly. Our daughter, Lucy."

"God, I hate that brat." The lion frustratingly rolled over to lie flatly on her back next to the angel.

"That made two of you, and don't call our kid a brat." The angel smacked playfully on the arm of the lion.

"I miss the baby Lucy. You know, you can feed her with one breast and feed me with the other." The lion kept a straight face.

"Quinn!" Rachel shot up to a sitting position and, for a second, Quinn thought she was going to push her out of the bed. God, seeing the fire in Rachel's eyes, Quinn was more turned on than intimidated by the angry diva.

"Okay, okay. Rachel Barbra Berry?"

"Eh?"

"Would you do me the honor of having a dinner with me today?"

"With Lucy."

"I was hoping you could forget her."

"Quinn!"

"Relax, I am kidding. Of course with Lucy."

"So?"

"Yes, it would be lovely." Rachel answered in a dramatic tone.

"Well, I was actually suggesting that we still have a few hours before we go out, so…"

"Quinn Fabray, you are insufferable."

"I am pretty sure you confuse the meaning of insufferable with irresistible."

"Just shut the fuck up and kiss me already."

***FLASHBACK***

_Quinn was awake, but she kept her eyes shut and played her dream over and over again: she had first and the best date with a chestnut hair beauty with a big heart, spellbinding voice, smoking-hot legs, and spectacular brown eyes._

"_Good morning." An angelic voice was greeting her, and the same sweet voice told her that last night was not a dream._

_When Quinn opened her eyes, she instantly got lost in two pools of chocolate warm. Quinn smiled back and murmured._

_ "The best morning ever."_

_ "You are still here."_

"_This is my room. Where else can I be?"_

"_You can send me back to my apartment."_

"_That was mean, and I love watching you sleep. You are really cute when you were asleep."_

"_Speak for yourself."_

"_It was so embarrassed. I passed out on our first date."_

"_It's okay. It's great because you clearly trust me, and it also offered a great opportunity for me to bring you home." Quinn smirked. "And a host of tenable grounds to strip you for pajama."_

"_You are an ass! That's official!"_

"_I promise I will be a good ass."_

"_Quinn, there is no such a thing as a good ass. An ass is an ass."_

"_Speaking of ass…"_

_A loud sound of something crashed. Second later, a topless muscular boy rushed into the bedroom. "How was your date last night, Q?"_

_Rachel and Quinn jumped apart._

"_Look like someone got lucky last night after the date." This time, Rachel noticed the boy had a Mohawk._

"_Hey, I am…"_

"_Rachel Barbra Berry."_

"_How… how did you know? I am not that famous. Do you love Broadway?" The little diva grinned like mad, as if she was ready to sign her autograph to him._

_ "Hell, no. No offence, but it would be a miracle if I show up in the theater and watch a show without falling asleep halfway thru." The Mohawk boy shook his head and smirked. "But I still believe I can keep awake a little bit longer than Quinn." He was apparently oblivious to the blonde's objection._

"_Okay. None taken." The diva laughed. "Come on, Quinn. We both know you were trying to get into my pants, so you stayed and watched my show for the first time in your life."_

_The blonde was going to defend herself, but the boy cut her by high-fiving with the diva who was grinning._

"_Actually, Quinn made me watch all Broadway classics, from Funny girl to Wicked. She started to go nuts when she saw you on the stage the other night and started to make flesh card to recite your information. Pure perv and stalker."_

"_I am not." Quinn was beyond embarrassed._

"_That was cute and sweet, Quinn. I am flattered. It's very endearing that you use flesh card even when you are out of the school. I still use them when I get into a new cast group for everyone's name, you know." The diva smiled fanatically at the blonde._

"_Nice to meet you, Berry." The boy shook her hand and winked. "I am Puck, Noah Puckerman, by the way. Add that to your flashcard, please."_

"_You can go now, Puck." The blonde stood up and guested the boy to the door._

"_Nice to meet you, Noah. You have a really beautiful name." The diva smiled warmly, like a grownup talking to a naughty boy._

"_You too, hottie Jew. Just remember when the little needy head couldn't satisfy you, feel free to have a fast pass to Puckasaurus." The boy instantly put up a little-too-creep-for-Rachel's-taste smirk and flexed her muscle on his arms._

"_You mean your estrogen?" Quinn sneered._

"_What does that mean?" The boy was annoyed and confused, but he was sure that that wasn't any cool word because both Rachel and Quinn laughed out loud._

"_Hey, graduating from music weirdo school, Juilliard, and intellectual psycho concentration camp, Yale, does not give you the reason to use some Greek words!"_

_Quinn raised her hands in the air._

"_Wow, you are kinda freaking me out. You know me so well that I wasn't sure the Internet was that developed." Rachel was looking between the boy and the blonde._

"_Told you Q was a pro stalker."_

"_You'd better leave before I kick your ass."_

"_Kinky, I knew it. Sorry I don't do my roommate." Puck was heading out of the room. Just as he was about to close the door, he turned back and mouthed to Rachel. "Fast past!"_

"_Puck is an ass."_

"_He seems interesting. You guys are like Joey and Chandler."_

"_Wow, I thought only Ross ended up with Rachel."_

"_But I love those two better. Joey is really handsome and sexy, and Chandler is my favorite male character in the show. He is funny and loyal. He will be a great husband and father."_

"_Okay… But just FYI, I am totally functional and I can get you pregnant."_

"_You know you are an ass under a nerd cover, right?"_

"_Humm, it doesn't matter, as long as you like it."_

"_How did you guys become roommates?"_

"_Internship."_

"_And so you end up working together and sharing a room?"_

"_Kinda like that. We turned out to be from the same town in Texas and we just finished our evaluation for our intern."_

"**FLASHBACK ENDS"**

Quinn woke up first after their marathon love making.

She smiled when she took in the sleeping beauty, who was too peaceful to be true. Ever since their first date, Quinn formed a habit of watching the brunette sleep. She had to admit that she was kinda creepy, but she just simply couldn't help it. Every time she saw her, she wanted to bite down on her pouter lips and love her. Most importantly, she wanted to make sure she wasn't troubled by any nightmare.

She traced her eyes along the gorgeous torso until she caught something made her blood spoil. Rachel was really a person who was touchy-feely, and she was the first person Quinn had ever allowed to be so close to her, emotionally and physically. Rachel loved to cuddle all the time. As a result, she clung tightly to Quinn and passed out in her arms after their frenetic coupling. Not until Rachel unconsciously draped one leg around Quinn's waist, and gave Quinn a splendid view of their jointed lower bodies, did Quinn realized that she was still inside the brunette. The friction made by Rachel's movement was too much for Quinn to handle, and instantly she was stirred back to life, so Quinn subconsciously started to thrust into that hot channel like a second instinct. Rachel was always so tight and so wet, even after giving a birth to their daughter.

Rachel frowned a little in her deep sleep but moaned and responded to Quinn's movement by wrapping all four of her limbs around Quinn to give her more assets.

Quinn was now hovering above the sleeping beauty, who was writhing beneath her. She could never get enough of this scene.

Quinn buried her face into the crook of her wife's neck and suck on her pulse point. One hand was massaging her breast, while the other was pushed down firmly on her clit. Not until her back began to hurt from stretch marks, did she realize her wife was engaged into her movement as well. Pushing up to meet her halfway in the synchronous rhythm with Quinn, Rachel was panting and screaming her name over and over again.

"OMG, Quinn." Rachel was purring, which urged Quinn to move faster and harder. "What time is it?"

"Just enough time for one round, if we take shower together." Quinn winked and pushed harder and sent the brunette beneath her over the edge.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Overwhelmed, thanks for reviews, favorites, and follows :) I shift my focus on this one, which is currently shortest among my novels, so here we go~ PS: I am really sorry about my acronyms problem. I have no idea how annoying that is. Sorry again, and hope this revised version will do.**

"Quinn, it's very unsafe for you to put Lucy in such heights without two hands' security!" Rachel was worried sick about Lucy, who was giggling on Quinn's shoulders. She put her arms around Quinn, as if she was going to catch Lucy any time. Quinn found it was hilarious to see the brunette like some sort of coach watching her gold-medal gymnast doing uneven bars in Olympics, but she still tried to calm her down by stealing her hand. She had to admit that she started to miss the warmth of her hand.

Quinn tried for another time to grab the brunette's hand and succeed, although the brunette was still complaining something about safety.

Quinn felt she was the luckiest person in the world right now, with her beautiful wife holding her hand and her pretty daughter sitting on her shoulders.

Lucy pulled Quinn's hair as if it was her steel and Quinn was her yacht, "Quinn, can I get a Frozen Yogurt across the street?"

"Sure!"

"No!"

Two voices answered at the same time.

"Quinn!" The brunette smacked the blonde's arm with the hand she was not holding hers and looked up at her daughter, "Lucy Fabray-Berry! You just have a big dinner and three large pieces of chocolate cakes." Speaking of that, Rachel glared at Quinn, who suddenly found the sky interesting. Quinn claimed she ordered three cakes, because she forgot that Rachel was a vegan, who couldn't eat chocolate, and she was too full to eat hers after it served.

"But I want my dessert!" Lucy pouted.

Quinn made a face, "Jesus, the identical pout again! This girl has to be your child, Rachel! I simply couldn't resist it."

Rachel tried to be serious, but she failed to hide her smile at Quinn's words. Eventually, she shook her head, "Fine! Let's go."

Rachel started to drag Quinn by their jointed hands to cross the street, and she didn't need to turn around to know that the other two brats were secretly sharing a big high five with each other behind her back.

These two blonde heads with identical hazel eyes made Rachel the happiest woman in the entire universe.

***FLASHBACK***

_Rachel got up from the bed and asked, "Quinn, anywhere I can get fresh?"_

"_Oh, sure, you can use my bathroom." Quinn opened the door for the diva._

_While Rachel was using the bathroom, Quinn threw a yellow T-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Quinn tried to comb her messy blonde hair with her fingers and nervously inspected her reflection in the mirror._

_Quinn nearly jumped at the sound of the door opened, and she turned too quickly that she nearly made a fool out of herself by falling down. The brunette stopped at the track and studied the blonde up and down. Quinn felt so self-conscious that she missed the darker shade in the chocolate irises._

_After seemed like forever, Quinn fleshed a shy smile towards Rachel and walked past her to clean up for the day as well, leaving Rachel struggling from reining herself from launching onto Quinn._

_Quinn was brushing her teeth, when she heard Rachel calling from outside. "Quinn, could I borrow some of your clothes?"_

"_Um…sur…" Quinn quickly consented through mouthful foam but started to worry about her fashion taste in her clothes. _

_After she washed her face and cleaned up to be presentable, Quinn eventually opened up the door and met up with the brunette in Quinn's clothes. God, she was really hot. Quinn took in the brunette and tried to dismiss the ache in her lower body. She hardly recognized they were her own clothes, if the brunette didn't inform her in advance. _

_A simple white bottom-up shirt ended with a knot around the abdomen, which fleshed the brunette's flat belly from time to time, and a pair of skin-tight short jeans barely hugged her far too touchable ass. Quinn swallowed really hard in order to get back to consciousness._

"_I was worrying whether your wardrobe has something my size. I hate to buy clothes at children's department. I hope you don't mind I make some wrinkles on your clothes." Quinn's eyes subconsciously lingered on the brunette's perfectly toned abdomen, where laid the knot Rachel was currently pointing at. Quinn did want to smooth the wrinkle but for a totally different reason. Maybe something involved her tongue…_

"_You can keep them if you want. They look perfect on you." Quinn struggled to recover the ability to speak and smiled ingeniously._

_Rachel looked at her intensely for a little longer than necessary._

"_Do I have something on my face?" Quinn furiously rubbed her face._

"_No," Rachel laughed, "I was just wondering whether I could borrow some of your clothes to wear tonight at our second date."_

_It took Quinn quite a few second to take in the meaning behind Rachel's words._

"_We have a date tonight?" Quinn must be grinning like a fool._

"_Only if you still want to go on another one with me after last night's drama." Rachel shrugged and played with the end of threads of Quinn's illegally short jeans, which, Quinn needed to be clear, had never been worn again once Quinn hit puberty, but Rachel did not need to know that. She had to stop that action. Quinn found it took all her willpower to tear her eyes away from the toned, long, and heaven-like legs, which Quinn desperately wanted to know what the feeling would be like when they circled around her waist._

"_None sense, of course I could like to, and I love your drama, just for you to know." Quinn didn't want the other girl to think she was rude because it always took a billion light years for Quinn to answer something the brunette said. Who to blame? Her brain always short-circuited, when Rachel was around, or completely powered off, when she did something, like… right now, biting her lips to ponder._

"_But you hate Broadway." Rachel looked at Quinn with a cute pout._

"_But I love…" Quinn bit down her tongue hard to prevent her from finishing her sentence. It was too soon for her to say that to Rachel._

_Silence fell awkwardly between them._

_It was Rachel who broke the silence first._

"_I was hoping you would say that since I had already chosen my attire. Pick me up at the theatre at 6 o'clock, would you?" Rachel was biting down on her bottom lip again, a gesture which was slowly drawing Quinn crazy._

"_Sure." Quinn returned her smile._

_Rachel beamed and kissed Quinn on her cheek, "Second date, my place, my treat."_

"_Wait!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What do I need to wear? Casual or formal?"_

_The diva seemed amused, "Quinn, do you have anything formal?"_

_Quinn blushed, "I could buy one if you want."_

_Rachel laughed and hugged her, "Easy, I was just teasing. I love your wardrobe, just for you to know. Something casual, please."_

"_Okay, anything you want, ma'am." Quinn rolled her eyes._

_Just as Rachel put her hands on her hips and was about to snap on Quinn's commands, Puck showed up at the door with fingers and face full of peanut butter, "Hi, Q. Ready for breakfast? I put your ice cream out…"_

_He didn't get the chance to finish because Quinn immediately kicked the door close right in front of his face to block him out of the vision. However, Rachel still caught it and whipped her head to Quinn's direction, "You call peanut butter and ice cream breakfast?!"_

_Quinn put her hands behind her back, as if she were some school boy caught hands in the cookie jar._

"_Anything I can cook?"_

_Quinn looked down on the floor._

"_Seriously, Quinn! It's truly a miracle that you are still alive. Let's find something healthy to eat, alright! You should learn to feed yourself appropriately without murdering both yourself and some random animals." Rachel pulled the door open with one hand and grabbed Quinn's hand on the other and nearly knocked Puck down when she marched out of the apartment to find something to eat in the street._

_Strangely, Quinn didn't feel bad at all about leaving her roommate alone to share a breakfast with a stunning girl. Wait, did she have a roommate?_

"_Why do you choose this one?" Quinn was curious._

"_Enjoy the time when I can still walk down the street holding your hand without being chasing by some fans and paparazzi and having a lovely breakfast under the sun." Rachel stretched a little and looked up to the blue sky._

_Quinn looked at Rachel and smiled. "I will be your No. 1 fan, you know, and chase you down whenever and wherever you are."_

"_Catch me if you can." Rachel smirked and ran to the table._

_When they finally settled down nearby café at the corner of the street, Quinn was famish. Nevertheless, she handed the menu to Rachel first, after pulling out her seat for her._

"_I always told my friends that manners still exist, but they never believe me." Rachel obviously appreciated Quinn's sweet gesture._

_Quinn grimaced, "You should thank my parents, maybe. I was risen up in a very old-fashioned, uptight family, so this is my habit."_

"_But you can still choose not to be such a 'gentlewoman' if you want, because you are no longer under their wings." Rachel was doing the air quote, which Quinn found extremely adorable._

"_I want to. For you." Quinn smiled and replied without hesitation._

_They held on intense eye contact before a sickly sweet voice waitress broke it. "How can I help you?"_

_Rachel finished her order and frowned a little at the waitress, whose work dress was a little too sultry for her own good with a low cut in the front, and handed back the menu to Quinn. Quinn ordered without opening the menu, "Cheeseburger with double cheese and extra bacon, and yogurt, please."_

_Rachel wrinkled her nose in disgust and hissed once the waitress was gone, "Quinn! I brought you out for a healthier life style, not for you to commit another massacre!"_

"_But… animals were dead before served to my stomach, so technically, I didn't kill them. Maybe you should look at it from a different angle." Quinn was 100 percent focusing on her bacon._

_Rachel kicked Quinn under the table to gain Quinn's attention and shot daggers towards Quinn, which made Quinn shrunk in her seat._

"_My bad." Quinn knew when to shut the fuck up. _

_Rachel crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away._

_Then Quinn gingerly reached out under the table to touch the brunette's thigh to calm her down and rubbed her feet up and down her bare calf, which worked out perfectly fine. They soon were engaging into small chats._

_After dishes were served, Quinn quickly devoured down all her food without any manners, which Rachel found unbelievably cute, as if Rachel was going to throw her food away at any second._

_They argued for a moment over whose treat it was before the waitress handed back Quinn her charges._

_Everything was perfect until the waitress came by to collect her tips and they were heading back to Quinn's apartment._

"_Would you slow down a second, Rachel? What's wrong?" Quinn tried to catch up with the brunette, who angrily left Quinn behind._

"_You seriously have no idea?" Rachel harshly stopped, which made Quinn nearly crashed into her._

"_Nope." Quinn truly had no idea._

"_That sultry waitress was fleshing her boobies towards you!" Rachel eventually said frustratingly._

"_Which… was my fault?" Quinn raised her left eyebrow._

"_Who else would it be? Mine?" Rachel pocked one of her finger to Quinn's chest._

"_No, it's my bad." Quinn shot her hands up high in the air and apologized._

"_Sorry, Quinn. I was just… too dramatic." Rachel dramatically signed and admitted with a blush._

"_Don't be sorry. I told you I love you__r__ dramatic side, right? I mean it. And I love your possessive side, as well. It's kinda turn-on, but…" It was Quinn's turn to blush._

"_It's just… it's you, you know. You seem so much like a heartbreaker, and I just…" Rachel covered her face with her hands._

"_I won't break yours." Quinn removed her hands and forced Rachel to look at her._

"_Promise?" Rachel asked._

_Quinn couldn't resist her when she was wearing those huge puppy eyes._

"_Promise." Quinn said to Rachel, as well as to herself._

"_Then you have to have my heart first." Rachel smirked and ran away._

"_Rach!" Quinn ran after the diva._

"_I got you!" Quinn held Rachel tightly from behind and smelled the nature aroma of the diva._

_Rachel was laughing out of breath, "Okay, okay, what prize do you want?"_

_Quinn kissed Rachel all over her face and beamed like a child with sparks in her bright hazel eyes, "Can I get a Frozen Yogurt across the street?"_

_Puck put on a clean-by-Puck's-standard hoodie after showering, when he found the couple were kissing goodbye on the doorway. Puck was truly amazed by the fact that, with those glassy ogles and cheesy nonsense, those two still hadn't fuck each other's brains out._

_The small diva kissed Quinn on her lips swiftly again and weaved to the blonde one last time before turned around and walked into the elevator. Quinn still wore that goofy grin after she walked back to the apartment._

"_Oh, no, not that smile."_

_Quinn suddenly realized that she still had a roommate in her apartment. She thought Puck was teasing her, but when she looked up, she knew Puck was serious._

_Puck looked straight at Quinn's eyes, "This is not right, Q."_

"_What is not right?" Quinn knew exactly what was wrong, but she still played dumb, as if it would fool Puck, as well as herself._

"_Seriously, Q," Puck shook his head. "We don't do relationships, or you will hurt her in no time."_

"_I am not doing relationships." Quinn was about to get away, but Puck caught her on the arm._

"_You are no good to her. Just remember that." Puck let go of Quinn's arm, and walked away._

"_Where are you going?"_

_Puck looked at Quinn incredulously, "You totally forget we have a seminar with Sue, don't you?"_

"_Of course, I remember."_

_What scared Quinn the most was the fact that she indeed forgot all about the meeting, along with her name, when the diva kissed her. For the first time in her life, she wondered whether she made a good decision to become a shadow._

***FLASHBACK ENDED***


	6. Chapter 6

***FLASHBACK***

_Quinn walked through the metal detector into a stark room. There were 20 people around her age. None of them was chatting, so Quinn assumed that they didn't know each other, and the only thing they shared in common was that they all had a either serious or nervous look on their faces._

_Looking around the place, there were far more boys than girls, and Quinn became the youngest and the thinnest person in the room. Wait, maybe Quinn was one of that kind._

_There was a girl in leather, which Rachel would definitely hate. She was not much taller than Rachel with the same raven, long hair, and a model-like hot body, which apparently lived up to Puck's standard, who was currently shamelessly hitting on her, but the Latina was busy fixing her nails and paid more attention to the dust on her boots than to Puck._

_When the thick wooden door closed, there was still no sign of Sue's blonde short hair or the trace of her satiric sneer. The atmosphere became weird, and even Puck stopped talking and walked back to stand next to Quinn._

_The raven-hair girl finally finished fixing her nails, and she slowly walked to stand in front of the group, who automatically stood in a line._

"_This is not a military camp, rookies. Lose it up," The girl had the identical mock tone as Sue._

"_But this is not a summer boy scout, either," The girl glared at Puck, who was whistling at her and then backed down._

"_Where is Sue?" Someone dared to ask. Honestly, this girl started to freak anyone out._

"_Oh, did I forget to tell you that I am responsible for the rookies."_

"_Responsible? You mean satisfy?" Puck murmured under his breath, which earned a few whoops from the crowd._

"_I could watch my balls along with my tongue, if I were you." The girl simply stated without even looking at Puck's direction, but she did make some sort of action like cutting._

_Santana dangerously roamed towards the line and carefully studied everyone._

"_You think you are tough?" She walked by a muscular man in a wife beater and shoved him at the guts. That man was knocked down and cried out._

"_You are more chick than an ostrich." The next man was in a bottom-up blue shirt with a flirtatious smile on his face. He stood straight and proudly in the line with arms crossing in front of his body. The Latin sweetly smiled without moving her muscle on her face and sensually caressed the man's chest. Judging from the look on the man's face, he pretty enjoyed it. However, everything happened too fast to catch. The next second, the man was swept off his feet and the Latin was leaving._

_Puck was in full defense, when he came to face to face with the Latin. However, the Latin showed a nearly sympathetic face, and then she kicked right on Puck's balls._

_The Latin stopped at the final stop and turned around to look at Quinn. She could look directly into Quinn's eyes with the aid of her high heels, and they held the intense eye contact for a few second, before the Latin walked away without a word._

"_I will text you within one month for your evaluation."_

"_Hey, this is not fair. You got nothing like us because you are a girl like her," Puck hissed the words out through his pain._

"_There is no need for any educational lesson," The Latin stopped at her track, but she didn't turn around, "She will die for that face."_

***FLASHBACK ENDED***

"Mommy, my tummy hurts! I don't want to go to bed!" Lucy had been jumping up and down on the bed since she went home.

Rachel shot a that-was-all-your-fault look toward Quinn's direction and held Lucy up into her arms.

"How about some cartoons on TV, sweetie?" Rachel cajoled.

"Yup!" Lucy fleshed a show face and totally forgot about her stomachache.

She jumped down to the ground, grabbed Quinn like a doll, and crashed into the couch.

When they settled down in the couch and turned on the TV, there was a credit of a cartoon rolling on the screen.

"Oh, I love this song! Mommy, dance with me!"

Rachel smiled and followed her daughter to the temporary "dance floor" between the television and the couch.

"Quinn, join!" Lucy was laughing out loud and sang with the song.

"I cannot dance…"

Lucy rolled her eyes at Quinn's weak attempt to change the subject and dragged her out of the couch.

"I love this song! I cannot believe mommy loves you if you cannot dance!"

Quinn and Rachel shared a smile over the little angel's head.

***FLASHBACK***

_Quinn went to the backstage to greet the diva just after her show to pick her up for their second date at 6 o'clock as promised._

_Rachel was changing her costume, when she noticed Quinn. She grinned and jumped into Quinn._

"_I love your flowers. How did you know pink Lily is my favorite flower?"_

"_I have done my homework well," Quinn smirked, and her smiled became larger when the diva lowered her head to kiss her with tongue. Wait, had Quinn mentioned that the diva was currently circling her endless legs around Quinn's waist?_

"_Quinn…" Rachel broke their kiss and linked their foreheads together._

"_Yes…" Quinn's face had the same goofy smile as the diva's._

"_As much as I want to keep doing what we were doing, we need to go with the tradition."_

"_Which is?" Quinn was leaning in her head and tried to steal a kiss from the diva, but she ducked her._

"_Which is no intimate behavior before the third date."_

_Quinn grimaced, "Okay."_

"_You are fine with that?" Rachel was worrying that Quinn may hate her old-fashioned way of dating. Just as she was about to say how impressed she felt about Quinn's consideration and respect, she noticed the dreamy look on Quinn's face and the harden part of Quinn's lower body, which was poking her now._

"_QUINN! You are totally thinking about the aftermath of our third date, aren't you?" Rachel playfully smacked Quinn on the arm and jumped out of Quinn's arms._

_~QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ~_

_Just as Quinn was about to protest, Rachel pushed Quinn out of the dressing room. Quinn waited for a moment. Just as Quinn was going to apologize to the diva, the door of the dressing room opened._

"_Quinn?"_

_Quinn made a few unintelligent noises. Whom to blame? The angelic devil in Quinn's old baby-doll sundress, which ended above the diva's thigh?_

_To say that Quinn was drooling over her own clothing was kinda creepy, but that dress looked damn good on the diva, tight at every right place._

"_You like it?" Rachel teased and turned around to make the dress flying in the air to flesh some of her tanned skin._

_Quinn failed to make any sound, so she just nodded._

"_Quinn, collect your jaw from the floor and let's move to my place."_

_Although Quinn had a really hard time to remember her name, she didn't need to be told twice._

_And she did remember to put a long coat around the diva's body when they walked to their car._

_~QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ~_

"_Not complaining here, but don't you think it's a little bit too fast?" Quinn gestured between them, when they sat down on the couch in the center of the living room of Rachel's apartment._

_Rachel just shrugged._

"_I thought you were the girl who loves classic romance, like hanging out in an old movie theatre or the Broadway stage, in your case, and having a picnic. You will be the one who love being wooed and read sonnet at the mid of the night by your window."_

"_First of all, it's normal for an artist to have romantic heart," Rachel put her hands on her hips. "Second, you are a mystery. Explain to me why I am here with you, if you insist that I am a classic romantic."_

"_Mystery is part of the romance, you know," Quinn had a smug smile on her face. "Otherwise, how did a princess fall in love with…"_

"_A poor reporter?"_

"_Hey, that's journalist!"_

"_Alright. Wait, you love Roman Holiday?"_

_Quinn blushed, "Well, that's..."_

_Rachel laughed, "Oh, boy. You love Roman Holiday?"_

"_Audrey Hepburn was the classic of the classic!"_

"_You have a thing for her?"_

"_No! Well, not like that..." Quinn blushed._

"_Come on, she was pretty and a princess."_

"_She was elegant, but I love Megan Fox type better."_

"_Wow, wild sexiness type. Noted."_

_Quinn grumbled._

"_I was missing with you. I love her Breakfast in Tiffany."_

"_Score one in mutual interest!" Quinn smirked._

"_Only one so far in that category?"_

_Quinn at first though the diva was teasing, but she realized how serious she was, when she took out a piece of paper and drew a Van diagram._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_A healthy relationship should be built upon multiple interests and hobbies."_

"_Okay." Quinn readjusted her position on the couch, and she pulled the diva down into her lap._

"_Quinn, stop it." Rachel dodged Quinn's kisses on her neck._

_Quinn stopped and raised her hand._

"_Yes, Quinn, you may ask."_

"_Thank you, Ms. Berry. I just want to know if I can get a kiss for each correct answer."_

"_Yes, you may, Ms. Fabray." Rachel put down the pen and the piece of paper and kissed Quinn on the lips._

"_Yeah, I got the bonus!" Quinn grinned through the kiss._

"_You wish, Quinn." Rachel broke the kiss._

"_Come on, Rach. I almost thought my fantasy came true," Quinn pledged._

_Rachel rolled her eyes, "You are unbelievable."_

_~QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ~ _

"_I don't want to share you with a gaggle of envious women," Rachel stated out of blue._

_Quinn raised her eyebrow and silently inquired the diva the meaning behind the statement."_

"_You ask why I chose my place for our second date."_

_Quinn smiled, but she couldn't help teasing the diva by asking, "What gaggle?"_

"_The waitress and every girl in the restaurant or in the street in the morning's case who would be lucky enough to lay eyes on you."_

"_You mean you included?"_

"_Quinn Fabray!"_

"_Easy, babe. My eyes are all in you."_

"_Sometimes, you walk in a thin line between being a true romantic and an unbelievable jerk."_

"_You like me, and that's all the matter."_

"_Lucky you. I do like you."_

_They sipped their wine and locked their eyes together._

_~QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ~_

_Rachel was preparing dinner in the kitchen, while Quinn was helping her and occasionally got a few kisses as reward._

"_Sexist men in the world?" Quinn was engulfed with the armor of Rachel, when she was loosely holding her from behind. She had to admit that she really loved touching her, as if her nature scent and her warmth could calm her and make her feel safe._

"_Brad Bitt? Nah… I will go for Johnny Depp for this one," Rachel thought for a moment._

"_Yeah, me too. I mean I am more into his fiancée, but..."_

"_The Rum Diary?"_

"_Yeah, scores three now!"_

"_What's the two?"_

"_The teacher and student fantasy didn't count?"_

"_Shut up, Quinn."_

_~QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ~_

_Quinn took a bite at the Caponata under the intense stare of Rachel._

"_Oh, God, this is amazing!" Quinn moaned and met with Rachel's raising eyebrow. "What?"_

"_Would you change a face into a less organic one?" Rachel half teased and half embarrassed._

"_Brother you much?" Quinn smirked._

"_Nope." Rachel shook her head._

_Quinn pouted._

"_Hunger me much."_

_Quinn nearly choked on the food._

_~QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ~ _

"_Wait, I thought you were vegan."_

"_I am a vegan."_

"_Then how come you cook Saltimbocca and Polenta so nice." Quinn poked the empty dishes in front of her with her index finger._

"_My daddy is a cook," Rachel beamed with pride._

_~QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ~_

"_Rach."_

"_Yes."_

"_I may be on a trip soon."_

"_For work?"_

"_Yes. I may find a job after this trip.'_

"_Great. So... What's the job like?"_

"_I may not get..."_

"_Yes, I am sure you will get this job. Come on, it does not hurt to think for a while."_

_Quinn was biting her inter mouth. How much can she tell her?_

"_This job didn't say exactly. It is a job that challenging and creative, full of uncertainty."_

"_Arts?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Advertisement?"_

"_I may consider that one."_

"_Um... How many chances do I have?"_

"_As long as you are willing to guess," Quinn replied without thinking._

_Rachel studied Quinn for a minute and then smiled, "Tell me you will not be a contract killer."_

"_No, I won't." Quinn returned her smile._

_Rachel brooded for a while and then nodded her head, "You will tell me when you are recruited, right?"_

"_Yup. You will be the first one to know."_

"_Even before Puck?" Rachel asked hopefully. She was really like a child sometimes._

"_Well, he will be in the job pool as well, so..." Quinn scratched the back of her neck._

_Rachel pouted._

"_You will be the first one I tell, okay?" Quinn quickly replied and kissed the diva._

"_Fine." Rachel smiled._

_~QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ~_

"_Would you like a third date with me?"_

"_I thought you were leaving."_

"_From you? Never. Don't hold your breath for the riddance."_

"_What if this job requires you to move to China?"_

"_I will figure out a way. Don't you think phone sexes add seasonings to our love life?"_

"_You are a pig!" Rachel playfully smacked Quinn's arm._

"_Hey, I would never ever ever get away from you."_

_Rachel was staring at Quinn as if she was expecting an improvised revised Taylor Swift's song or something._

"_You seem really into this job, so I don't want to be the one who is holding you back."_

_Quinn's eyes softened, "I would always come back to you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you are my soft switch."_

_Rachel had a really bad urge to kiss Quinn right now, and she did, which left Quinn dizzy and speechless._

"_So back to the third date. Where are you going to take me? The last one was the best in my life."_

_Quinn smiled smugly. Then, she landed her eyes on the dishes, desserts, drinks, and candles in front of her._

"_Yours is my best too. It's been a while since I had some homemade dinner. And regarding our third date… Let's leave it a secret."_

_~QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ~_

"_Would you pick up song on my iPod?" Rachel insisted to share the duty of washing the dishes, even though Quinn got it all under control._

"_Sure." Quinn opened Rachel's iPod and was amazed by the amount of music shown on the screen. She hadn't listened to half of them. She smiled when she saw the category "Music for Second Date with Q."_

_She clicked on the play icon, and the low, soft tone of music was playing on the background._

"_I assume you find your favorite." Rachel smirked._

"_Yeah, I definitely love this song. What's the name?"_

"_El Baile de los Selenitas. You never heard this one before?" Rachel seemed to feel this knowledge incredulous. "This is Bandari. This song is in their latest album."_

"_So no lyric?" Quinn was afraid the diva was going to start a PowerPoint lecture._

"_Music is the best word. Listening to the whisper from the nature is the best way to relax for soulless New Yorkers."_

"_So we are all soulless?" Quinn gestured between the diva and her._

"_I didn't say that," Rachel dried her hands. "For your information, you can switch it, silly."_

"_I heard this one before." Quinn was stomping her foot along with the beat._

"_Oh, I love this song! It always makes me wanna dance! Come on, Quinn. Just dance!" Rachel was humming along with prelude._

"_Wait, I knew 'Just Dance' is Gaga's." Quinn suddenly felt that her throat was dry._

_Rachel rolled her eyes at Quinn's weak attempt to change the subject and dragged her out of the couch._

_**My heart is paralyzed**_

_**My head was oversized**_

_**I'll take the high road like I should**_

_Rachel put out a cowboy hat out of nowhere and started to sway her body in a delicious way towards Quinn._

_**You said it's meant to be**_

_**That it's not you, it's me**_

_**You're leaving now for my own good**_

_Rachel was using the air microphone to dramatically lip singing._

_**That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say**_

_**She went down in an airplane**_

_Rachel was flipping her arms really hard to pretend she was a plane, which was so adorable that it made Quinn laughed out loud._

_**Fried getting suntan**_

_Rachel was acting as if she was a valley girl on the beach under a burning sun._

_**Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand**_

_**Help me, help me,**_

_**I'm no good at goodbyes!**_

_**She met a shark under water**_

_**Fell and no one caught her**_

_**I returned everything I ever bought her**_

_**Help me, help me,**_

_**I'm all out of lies**_

_**And ways to say you died**_

_Rachel pulled Quinn to circle and to jump up and down like two crazy people around the room and laughed hysterically._

_**My pride still feels the sting**_

_**You were my everything**_

_**Someday I'll find a love like yours**_

_**(a love like yours)**_

_Rachel pointed directly at Quinn as if Quinn was the heartbreaker._

_**She'll think I'm Superman**_

_Quinn mimicked the trademark of the Superman and drew a capital "S" in front of her chest._

_**Not super minivan**_

_**How could you leave on Yom Kippur?**_

_**That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say**_

_**She was caught in a mudslide**_

_**Eaten by a lion**_

_Quinn was copying the lion of MGM, when she was tickling Rachel all over._

_**Got run over by a crappy purple Scion**_

_**Help me, help me,**_

_**I'm no good at goodbyes!**_

_**She dried up in the desert**_

_**Drown in a hot tub**_

_Quinn mouthed to Rachel, "We should try that."_

_**Danced to death at an east side night club**_

_Rachel mouthed back, "If we do this first."_

_**Help me, help me,**_

_**I'm all out of lies**_

_**And ways to say you died**_

_**I wanna live a thousand lives with you**_

_**I wanna be the one you're dying to**_

_**Love...**_

_They locked their eyes and held their eye contact._

_**but you don't want to**_

_**That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say**_

_**That's cool, but if my friends ask where you are I'm gonna say**_

_**She went down in an airplane**_

_**Fried getting suntan**_

_**Fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand**_

_**Help me, help me,**_

_**I'm no good at goodbyes!**_

_**She met a shark under water**_

_**Fell and no one caught her**_

_**I returned everything I ever bought her**_

_**Help me, help me,**_

_**I'm all out of lies**_

_**She was caught in a mudslide**_

_**Eaten by a lion**_

_**Got run over by a crappy purple Scion**_

_**Help me, help me,**_

_**I'm no good at goodbyes!**_

_**She dried up in the desert**_

_**Drown in a hot tub**_

_**Danced to death at an east side night club**_

_**Help me, help me,**_

_**I'm all out of lies**_

_**And ways to say goodbye**_

_After the song died out, both Rachel and Quinn was inhaling and exhaling quickly with huge smiling faces._

_Quinn stared at the insane diva next to her, and she realized this was probably the most natural and the happiest moment in her life._

_So she asked without hesitation._

"_Be my girlfriend?"_

_Rachel was taken off the guard, but then she grinned like mad, "I thought you could never ask."_

"_I want to do it right." Quinn rubbed the back of her next and coyly smiled._

"_What do you mean?" Rachel put her arms around Quinn's neck and whispered._

"_Making love to your girlfriend after the third date instead of having a fling with an undefined hottie."_

"_Sometimes, you walk in a thin line between…" _

"_Being a true romantic and an unbelievable jerk, and I know that you like me."_

"_Don't push it, Quinn."_

"_Sorry, ma'am."_

"_Shut up and kiss me!"_

"_And Quinn?"_

"_Hum…"_

"_Don't call me_ _ma'am!"_

***FLASHBACK ENDED***

_**50 Ways To Say Goodbye**_** by Train**


End file.
